Freedom
by moderndaycinderella
Summary: Draco Malfoy is free, Hermione Granger has changed, and everyone is confused. DHr BG, R?, H? R wont come till later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He was giddy. Yes, he Draco Malfoy was giddy.

Why?

Well today was his wedding day. A day that he never in his entire 21 years of life thought would bring him joy. He always thought that he would have to marry Pansy Parkinson or that stupid French bitch....what's her name. He was excited. He always thought that he would have to marry whomever his dad thought was acceptable. No love. I doubt his dad would have cared if he even liked the girl. Pansy defiantly didn't fall into the category of like. She talked too much for Draco. But ever since his dad was put in Azkaban back in his seventh year he was able to tell _her_ his feelings. He was able to confess. He still had an hour till the ceremony started. He was in his room, soon to become their room, just thinking, thinking about that year. The year he became free.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 1: Welcome home

It started out as any normal year for her. She was just standing on the platform looking at the scarlet engine that lay before her. She took a deep breath and smiled. She was so happy to be back. To her home, away from her horrible step father, and bitch of a stepsister. Not to mention her stepbrother that needed to understand what sister meant, even if it had step in front of it.

She was also a little nervous. When was she going to tell them?

"Hermione!"

Hermione Granger looked around for the source of the shout. Her smile grew wider when she saw it through the crowd of students. Her best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. She walked up to them and gave them each a hug.

"It's been so long. You have all changed so much."

She wasn't lying. All of her friends had changed over the summer. Harry had spent the summer at the Weasley's house, so he had plenty of food, plus he and Ron had spent the summer working out for Quidditch, and it showed. The once scrawny boy was now the 6'1", very muscular teenager, looked more like a man then a boy. He had gotten a new pair of glasses that looked so much better on him then his old circle ones did. And Ron, he had grown to a nice6'3" and he had also filled out from his training. Although, he still had that boyish gleam in his eye that she loved(not in that way). _Man, girls are going to be breaking down the portrait hole looking for them_. Ginny grew up a little and her brilliant hair had grown out to be in the middle of her back and now was a nice vibrant red like a flame, instead of the shocking red it had been a couple of years ago. It was an attention getter, but in a good way; not in that "Oh my god, look at that hair. Remind us to bring sunglasses next time," way.

"Damn, Hermione. You're not looking too bad yourself."

She had to admit it. She wasn't looking to shabby. She had grown out of the bookworm stage. She still loved to read and she loved books but she was no longer going to be classified as a bookworm. She had gotten curves in all the right places when she grew to about 5'6" from 5'3". Her once busy hair was not shiny , sleek, and perfectly strait. Her face had matured and she definitely looked like a woman. She was a woman.

"Thank you. But let's not talk about looks right now. I don't get to sit with you guys on the train so let's catch up on goings on over the summer."

"Well, me and Harry......wait, why don't you get to sit with us?"

"Well..."

All of the sudden Ginny noticed the shiny metal badge on her robes. "You made head girl!!!!!"

Hermione beamed, "yep."

"Who's head boy?" Asked Harry.

"Don't know, I was hoping it was one of you, but I can see it's not. Guess I'll find out later won't I."


	3. Who?

Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy sat in the heads compartment waiting for Hermione. He knew who the head girl would be. Who else would it be? No one else even came close to surpassing her.

He was nervous. He had changed over the summer and he wanted her to accept it. Deep down in his heart he knew that it would take her a while. Over the summer his dad had been put in Azkaban, he joined the Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort had been killed for good. He was on the right side now and he was free of Lucius. What could be better? Well, for one, to have the woman that he loved. (A/n: bet you can't guess who that is)

He was in deep thought when he heard a compartment door open.

"Malfoy?"

Draco smirked to himself, a habit that he would never grow out of, and looked up at her.

Hermione was shocked. She never even thought of Malfoy. Of course it would be him. He was the smartest boy in their grade, and was second to herself out of the entire class.

She just watched him as he smirked at her. She noticed that he had changed over the summer too. First of all his face was rid of the mouse look, (well maybe ferret would be more appropriate), and he had grown in to his body. He had filled out from his quidditch and was a nice 6'2". His skin had lost its sickly pale look and now looked a little more tanned, though not too much. His white-blond hair was hanging loose and framed his face, reached down past his ears. His eyes seemed less cold then they used to. They now looked warm and comforting. _Odd, I never knew a Malfoy to be warm ever,_ she thought to herself. All in all, Draco Malfoy had become hot.

_What!!!! Am I thinking of Malfoy of being hot? Man Harry and Ron would kill me if they knew._

What Hermione didn't know was that Harry, Ron, and Draco had become somewhat of friends over the summer. Draco spent a lot of time at the Black House and with Harry and Ron. They both knew about his father and forgave him for past offenses. They also spent a lot of time at the Burrow playing quidditch and playing jokes on the twins to get them back.

"Um, Hermione, are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to have the prefects meeting?"

Hermione was interrupted from her day dream by Draco. She just scowled at him, not ever noticing that he had said her first name.

She walked in and sat down next to him. A minute later the prefects started filing into the compartment. Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded towards her, as if to tell her to go first. So Hermione started.

"Welcome. First of all, let me congratulate you on becoming prefects. It is an honor and should be handled with the utmost importance. You are allowed to give points and take points away. You will patrol corridors on certain days. Oh, and I think I should say when it comes to taking points away it must be fair. You can't just take points away for reasons such as, 'your breathing to loud', or 'your in my space'. If we get any reports of unfairness with the points, we will personally take the matter to the Headmaster."

Now Draco spoke up, "We will need you to meet us right before the feast to get the passwords to your common rooms, seeing as you will be escorting the rest of your houses to them."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, silently asking the other if that was all they needed to say. When neither one could think of anything Hermione said, "That is it, you all may leave. We will be having a meeting in two days to discuss patrol times. Right now we need you to patrol the train for about twenty minutes then you may go back to your compartments. Just patrol every now and then until we arrive. Have a good journey."

The prefects all mumbled a good bye and Hermione let all of her breath out.

"We're you nervous?"

Hermione snuck a look over at Draco. She rolled her eyes but felt bad about it when she noticed how he looked sincere.

"Yeah, just a little. The only people that I have ever had to order around were Harry and Ron. At least they were the only ones who really listened to me."

Draco chuckled. He thought that it was pretty funny that she thought Harry and Ron ever actually listened to her. Every time that they talked about Hermione, they talked about how she always bossed them around and told them what to do. She always thought that they did it too. And they did, at least until she was gone and they could do what ever they wanted. It was no wonder to any of them why Harry didn't make head boy. His grades weren't the best and he got in to too much trouble.

"Attention all students, we will be arriving in Hogsmeade in five minutes. Repeat we will be arriving in Hogmeade in five minutes time. Thank you."

"Mmmm," said Draco, "They haven't ever done that before."

"Maybe they decided to start so the students knew they needed to get on their school robes in time."

"Maybe."

Five minutes later they were at Hogsmeade. Hermione went strait towards where Harry and Ron were. They got into a carriage and Hermione noticed that Ginny wasn't there.

"Harry? Ron? Where's Ginny?"

"Well she decided to go ahead because we asked her to. We needed an open seat for someone, actually two people."

"Who?"

"Us," came a voice from the door of the carriage.


	4. It all comes out

**Disclaimer---I forgot to do this earlier, damnit, so here it is. I own nothing that you recognize.**

**I if you want to put me down it is ok, I can take it. I get put down every day. Bring it on, baby.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Hermione spun around to look at who was talking. To her surprise, she saw Draco and his best friend Blaise Zambini.

"You were saving the seats for them. You hate them."

"Thanks Granger."

"Hey Blaise what did we say about the surnames?"

"Sorry, it's just she wasn't very nice to start with."

"OK!" Everyone looked up at a very confused and annoyed Hermione. "Once again I ask, why were you saving seats for them?"

"Well that is kinda a long story."

"We have a thirty minute ride to the gates and we are the last carriage, fill me in."

"Ok who wants to do this?" asked Harry looking at the other three guys. Draco looked at Harry then at Hermione and said, "I will."

He sat there for a minute clearing his head and organizing his thoughts before he began. "Last year my dad, along with Blaise's dad, said we were to get the dark mark. After about sixteen years of watching my father and his friends, I decided,"

"We decided,"

"Yeah, sorry Blaise, we decided we didn't want that. They were wrong. The Dark Lord was wrong. So we went to Dumbledore and told him that we wanted to join the light side. He was happy and said we would be a great asset and he let us join the order. While you were in America we spent most of our time at the Black House or at the Burrow. We had ran away from home and we were safest there. Seeing as there aren't a lot of kids let into the order, we, all of us, had no choice to tolerate each other. But you cant spend a lot of time around people with out getting to know them. I told them about how my dad treated me and my mom, Blaise told us about his life, Harry told me and Blaise about his powers and his life, Ron his life and problems,"

"Hey!"

"and Ginny was there too. She joined in telling us about how she feels with all her brothers. We got pretty close. We tried to get you to come but you said you couldn't. We all became friends and we all know each other pretty well."

"Wow, you guys got that close over one summer. I am impressed."

"You know Hermione we don't know anything about you. We know everything about your best friends but nothing about you."

"That goes both ways Blaise."

"Well I would be more than willing to tell you about me. What do you want to know."

"Nothing right now. I have to tell you all something. I really hope Ginny was here, but I can tell her later."

"What is it 'Mione?"

"Well, do you want to know why I couldn't come over the summer. I wasn't in America. I was here up till about August 14."

"Why?"

"I was in training."

"Training for what, and with who."

"Well last year about three months before school got out I learned that I could do stuff that other witches and wizards couldn't. I can do magic with out a wand."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Wow"

"That was you?"

"What does that mean Draco?"

"Well I had heard my father talking about how there was a very powerful wizard at Hogwarts. Him and all of his friend think it is a teacher."

"Yep, it's me. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick have been helping me all summer getting them under control. I am getting pretty good too. I can almost do curses, but it is really hard."

"Cool."

"But do you know what I don't get, why didn't any of them tell me that you and Blaise had joined the order."

"Who knows?"

"So back to this wandless magic shit." Butt in Ron, "what exactly can you do?"

"Well right now I can do simple charms and hexes. From what Dumbledore told me, as my power progresses I will be able to protect myself and throw major curses."

"Very Cool."

They spent the rest of the ride with the boys asking Hermione questions and her answering them as best she could. Finally they made it to the school and the five of them looked on to Hogwarts, for their last year.

**What do you think? Does it suck? Is it awful? Who do you think I should pair Ron and Harry up with, I just don't know yet. Your suggestions are much appreciated.**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki**


	5. Their Room

**Disclaimer: once again anything you recognize, I don't own.**

Chapter 4

"Zulu....Gryfindor!"

The entire Gryfindor table burst out into applause as the last of the first years got sorted in to their house. Alina Zulu looked extremely happy to be in Gryfindor.

Hermione saw Harry look at the Slytherin table and smirk at Blaise and Draco, who just scowled at him in return. She gave him a puzzled look and he explained, "She is the daughter of England's chaser and she is just as good. Ever since they changed the rules she is able to play and we need a chaser. But so did Draco and now he has to have tryouts."

Hermione shook her head at how immature guys could be and about how serious they took the sport of quidditch.

Then Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. "Welcome, welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. First the rules: the Forbidden Forest is as in the name Forbidden, Mr. Filch has added ten new items on his long list of items that are not allowed, we have new curfews also. First threw third years, ten o'clock, in the common room, fourth and fifth-eleven, sixth and seventh-midnight. Also our head girl and boy this year are Hermione Granger of Gryfindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Well now that is said and done; Dig in"

"Finally."

"Man, Ron, you eat more than any one that I have ever seen"

Well now that we all have our bellies full, it is time to go to bed. Prefects please take your houses to your common room. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please meet Professor McGonagall up here at the staff table. I wish you all a goodnight."

There was an all of the sudden wave of sound as everyone started talking.

"First years follow me!" yelled Ron.

"I'll see you guys later, k?"

"Bye 'Mione"

"See ya!"

Hermione met up with Draco half way and smiled at him as they made their way up to where the transfiguration teacher was standing, waiting.

"Good, you are both here. Let's go to your new home, shall we?"

They took off. They walked down corridor after corridor. Up stairs that seemed to go on forever. It took them at least thirty minutes to get to their dorm. At last they came to a picture of....themselves.

"Hello," said picture Hermione.

"Yeah hi," said picture Draco.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Now you two must pick a password," said professor McGonagall.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"How about Dragon?" asked Draco.

"Typical, you _would_ want the password to be your name."

"Yep, why not?"

"Fine, dragon it is....for now."

Picture Hermione spoke up, "Ok, welcome to your new home" and the picture frame swung forward.

Hermione, Draco and Professor McGonagall walked into the common room. Draco and Hermione were both in awe when they saw it. It was huge. On the white stone walls hung tapestries of all colors, such as, colors for all of the houses, with their emblem, there was a purple one, a navy blue one, and black one and a white one. There were two stair ways, a small kitchen. The furniture was all black leather. There was a fire place and above it there was a picture of a lion and a snake.

"Your rooms are up the stairs, Hermione to your left, Draco to your right. You will share a bathroom. Notice the tapestries on the walls, they have passage ways behind them that lead to various places. The house ones, to the house they represent. The purple on goes to in front of the library, the blue one goes to in front of the Great Hall, the white one to in front of the Hospital wing , and the black one, in front of the Headmaster's office . The kitchen, go up to the cabinets and tell it what you want, same with the refrigerator and the freezer. You can have anything. You are allowed to have friends up here as long as you are good. You know what I mean. That is all I can think of for right now. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Have a good night."

She left, leaving the two to look around at their dorm. Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Tomorrow is a Saturday, so let's ask Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny to stay over tonight."

"Ok sure."

"Let's look at our rooms first, so let's say, meet you down here in thirty minutes?"

"Ok"

Hermione went up to her room, up the right stairs. She opened the door and was sad to see that it wasn't decorated to anything. It was just a wood floor. Then she noticed a note on the door that said: "Dear Ms. Granger. Congratulations on making Head Girl. About your room, all you have to do is tell the room what you want, and you can change as much as you want. Yours truly, Professor Dumbledore."

"Cool," said Hermione. "Let's see here, how about a full size bed with red and black beddings. Big fluffy pillows. With the pillows and comforter all down feathers. A black cherry dresser and a big walk in closet. A big mirror, not that big, that's good. The floors to a black cherry. Good. Now a book shelf and night stand. Little lamps, nice and a chair and entertainment center over there. Good."

Hermione looked around and was happy with her new room. She noticed a door over on the left wall. She opened it and walked in to the bathroom. It was so nice. It was black and gold and silver. It had and swimming pool size bathtub, a Jacuzzi, a shower stall and a long counter that had two sinks with all of their toiletries already there. There were towels hanging on two symmetrical towel racks by either door. Hers were red and had H.G. in gold letters, same for Draco but green and silver with his initials. She decided to open the other door to see how Draco was coming along.

When she did she saw him sitting on his huge black and silver bed looking around. He had a wood dresser and a few chairs. His bookshelf was covered in books and his floor was now a marble type thing. She looked at him and smiled.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

Draco jumped. He didn't notice that Hermione was there.

"Sorry to scare you."

"No it's ok, I was just thinking. Has it been thirty minutes already?"

"No I was done and was wondering if you were, if your not then I can just wait downstairs."

"No I'm done. Since you saw my room, can I see your room?"

"Sure."

They went through the bathroom so Draco could see Hermione's room and the bathroom. He commented on how nice it looked but the red should be green instead.

When they got down to the common room Hermione said, "You go get Blaise and I will go get the others."

"No, I want to go to the Gryfindor common room."

"Why"

"Never been in there."

"I've never been in the Slytherin common room"

"And for good reason."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You're not in Slytherin."

"So you're not in Gryfindor."

"So?"

"So you think that you should be allowed in other houses dorms but not the other way around.?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because Slytherins are better."

"It's good to know that you haven't lost that witty charm that we all know and love."

"Where would I be without it?"

"Ok let's go get them."

"Fine let's go"

**Ok there you go. Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Man I wish that I had a room like that.**

**What is your fantasy room? Please tell me. Also review and criticize. **

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki**


	6. In the snake pit

Chapter 5

They were walking down the hall way behind the tapestry going to the Slytherin common room when Draco looked over and noticed that Hermione was fidgeting. He smirked.

"Ah...is Hermione afraid of a couple snakes?"

"First of all it the entire Slytherin house, but no I am not afraid."

She was lying, he could see it in her eyes. _ I wonder what she's so afraid of?_

A minute later they made it and walked up to a door. It had a note on it. It said, "Hello, head boy or girl or both, the password to this door is 'snake skin'. Thank you"

"Snake skin," said Draco and the door opened revealing the Slytherin common room. Hermione shivered. It was cold and dark. Not that she didn't expect that. As soon as they walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at them. When they saw Hermione they all started talking again in hushed wispers. Draco acted as if he could hear it and just kept walking up to where Blaise was sitting reading a book. Blaise looked up and smirked when he saw them.

"Hey man and mam."

"Blaise?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Don't call me mam."

"Can do, so what brings you down here?"

"You want to stay over tonight man. We were going to ask you and Harry and Ron and Ginny too."

When Draco mentioned Ginny Blaise's eyes lit up and he said he would real quick. They decided that they would stay down there for a few minutes just talking when Ryan Tate walked up and decided to say something to them.

"Hey Draco. Long time no see. Who is this? Is this the mudblood. I didn't think that mudbloods could look so good. Do you want ot go up to my room, unlike some of us I don't care what your blood is if your body's good enough."

He started to reach towards Hermoine, but before he could he had a wand in his throat and on pointed at his head. Hermione turned around and saw Blaise and Draco with their wands drawn. The look on Blaise's face was kinda cocky but the look on Draco's face was pure fury.

"Don't you ever , EVER, talk to her like that again. Actually, how about you talk to her period. Don't look at her, don't even breathe in her general dircteion. Got it? GOT IT?"

"Ye..e..es"

With that Draco and Blaise both put down their wands, Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked out of the common room into the head's common room. When they got in there Draco dropped Hermione's hand and moved away but before he could get to far Hermione pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank you so much. I never thought I would see you do that. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Hermione pulled back and looked up into his face. She stared at him for a minute when she shook her head and said, "Let's go get the others. Blaise, wanta come?"

"Sure why not?"

**There it is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Sry if you didn't. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Aeriana03: Thank you, and don't worry I fully plan on continuing until it is done.**

**Mistress-Of-the-dragon: Thank you for the compliment and the suggestions.**

**ShylaMalfoy: Thanks! For the Suggestions too. **

**Now I realized what I am going to do with Harry and Ron. The other day I got a really good idea for a sequal and in it Harry has to get together with Pansy. Any suggestions on how to do that because I need it done. Help! Suggestions always welcome. By the way it will be Ron and Lavender. **

**Please review.**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki**


	7. The lions den

Chapter 6

The three walked down the hall and came to a door, with a not on it that said that the password was 'lions mane'.

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other before the three of them walked into the Gryfindor Common room. When they made it in every one turned and looked at them. Hermione was greeted by an entire room full of people. She got hugs and questions of where she had been, while Draco and Blaise just got evil looks and questions of what the hell they were doing there.

Hermione saw Ginny and walked up to her.

"You want to spend the night at our dorm tonight?"

"Who all is going to be there?"

"Well, me, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron and you if you come."

As Hermione had named off the people she noticed Ginny's eyes light up when she said Blaise. She smirked to herself.

"Yeah sure I'll come."

"Do you know where the guys are?"

"In there dorm"

"Ok," she turned to a very grumpy Blaise and Draco, "Do you want to come with me or stay here with Ginny?"

"I'll go with you," said Draco.

Blaise quickly said, "I'm going to stay here with Ginny"

"Ok, come on Draco."

They walked up the stairs that led to the boys' dorm rooms. Draco walked behind Hermione and noted how nice her ass looked as she was walking up the stairs. He smirked to himself as he thought about how nice it would look in a mini skirt and some....BAM!

"Draco! Would you please watch where you're going?"

"Sorry," Draco had run in to Hermione as he was daydreaming.

Hermione knocked on the door in front of her. They stood there for a moment when it opened.

"What, oh hi, it's you guys."

"Harry who is it? Oh hey guys."

"Ron, Harry, do you two want to stay in our dorm tonight. It's going to be me, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny."

"Sounds cool,"

"Yeah, awesome"

"Come on then."

They all went back to the common room and started to walk out of the door when they heard a scream.

"Why don't you two go back to killing people and stop trying to get into our houses pants?"

Draco and Blaise's jaws both tightened and they turned around, each with their hands in their pockets with their wands. They turned around to be face to face with Dean.

"What's that Thomas?"

"You heard what I said. You're so infatuated with the head girl, you don't even see that you don't belong with any of them, neither do you Zambini. You are both so out of place. You could never be good; you are so evil it can't be taken away. You'll never not be evil. So why don't you go join your daddy and leave us alone."

Draco eyes flashed and he walked up to Dean and told him something that no one else could hear. Dean looked mad when Draco was done. Draco just walked up to the others and said, as if nothing were wrong, "Ready? Let's go"

They all looked confused but left nonetheless.

**Hey there kids. Did you like it? Did you not? Well, doesn't matter either way though I really hope that you did **

**I have a new saying that I love. Me and the guy that I like a whole lot made this up. It is, "Kick 'em in the shin, and run"**

**Yeah!!**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Waylettchick- don't worry they will.**

**dramachick72- thanks**

**rani singla- hey I might be soft but you can't blame the kid for the parents' mistakes. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Well I will see you kids soon.**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki **


	8. Yeah

Chapter 7

"NO"

"Come on Hermione, you have to answer the question."

"NO. I don't have to."

"Yes you do, that's why it's called truth or dare, and you picked truth. You have to answer the question."

"No."

"Hermione, why is it such a big deal. Who do you like?"

Hermione was nervous. Why? She had liked Draco for a few years and ever since he started being so nice she started to like him even more. She knew she couldn't just lie. There was a spell that if she lied then her face would turn red and every one would know.

"Hermione, come on, tell us."

She got up and started to walk towards her room and when she got to the top of the stairs she turned around and looked at their eager faces. She looked each one of them in the eye and said, "Draco." And the door slammed.

Everyone looked at Draco, who was just staring at her door with an amazed look on his face. Slowly a smile spread on his face. Everyone else smiled at each other as they watched him get up and walk to Hermione's door.

Gently he knocked. The door opened and he walked in. He saw her on her bed face down. Obviously she had opened the door with her powers. He leaned against the door frame for a few minutes until she looked up to see who was looking at her. When she saw it was him she stood up and said, "What? Come to make fun of me and taunt me for liking you? Going to tell some one in your house to let them spread it around that I like you, that I fell for your charm?"

He smirked at her and started to walk towards her. She looked confused and was about to say something, but before she could he captured her lips with his.

The kiss was like fireworks had gone off inside to room. They both released so much passion in that simple kiss. They knew that they would not just be a one night shag and then never to be seen together again. No. They would last.

As the kiss ended Draco gave Hermione a few short kisses then pulled away. He smiled down at her and she smile up at him. It felt so right.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Will you actually be walking with me in the halls where people can see?"

"Did I not defend you in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Well..yeah."

"Of course, I wouldn't want other guys starting to think that they have a chance with you, now would I?"

Hermione laughed and Draco asked her, "Do you want to go back down stairs?"

"Yeah, and to answer your first question, yes."

Draco smiled a brilliant smile and kissed her again, and then they made their way down stairs.

Later that evening......

"So Hermione did he kiss you?"

"Yes Gin."

Ginny squealed and started jumping on Hermione's bed.

Downstairs in the common room, the guys heard Ginny's squeal.

"Wonder what their talking about."

"I know."

"What's that Blaise?"

"Draco"

"Oh yeah, so what happened upstairs Draco."

"None of your business, idiots."

"Oh, come on, Hermione's obviously sharing, why not you?"

"Hermione trusts Ginny more than I trust you lot."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah, thanks dude."

"Hey it's the truth"

"Hermione, so are you too dating"

"Yes,"

Once again Ginny squealed.

"Dude, what happened. Something must have happened to make Ginny squeal twice."

"None of your damn business."

"Draco...."

"fine well, what happened was this.."

At that moment a door opened at the top of the stairs and Ginny and Hermione came down in their pjs.

"We just wanted to come down to tell you lot good night, we are turning in, you know."

Hermione looked at the other three guys and they all told her good night. Then she looked at Draco and said, "night Draco." He just sat there and said, "night."

Disappointed that he didn't get up or anything she turned around and started to make her way back up to her room. Before she made it to the stairs she felt two strong arms grab her around the waist. She smirked and turned around. When she turned around he kissed her before she could say anything. Then he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Goodnight Hermione"

"Ahhhh...."

Draco and Hermione both looked back at the four onlookers.

"Ain't they just so cute?" asked Blaise in a little voice,

"They are just darlin'" said Harry.

Draco flipped them off and turned back to Hermione, "See you in the morning?"

"Of course."

**Sorry I forgot to save before I posted it so part of it got cut off. I don't have a lot to say I am in a hurry.**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Toodles,**

**Nikki **


	9. Damn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, I am not that good.**

Chapter 8

The next few weeks went by pretty smooth. Hermione and Draco got to know each other better and seeing them walk each other to their classes was not an unusual sight. It took a lot of people a little while to adjust but they did. Neither Hermione nor Draco cared what any one else thought. Pansy had stopped bothering Draco; she didn't even look at him any more, that is why is was so weird when one day Pansy came up to Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Ginny, and said "I need to talk to you"

They all looked at each other then back at Pansy. She looked at them pleadingly and said,"Please?"

Draco and the other boys were about to tell her to go to hell but before they could Hermione said, "Sure, let's go to me and Draco's common room."

The boys looked at her like she was crazy but followed her as she led Pansy up to the common room.

When they got there they all sat down and all eyes were on Pansy. She looked as if she were collecting her thoughts and just sat there for a minute. Finally she took a deep breath and started talking, "He killed them. That bastard killed my parents. Why? They...they couldn't kill this little kid who had never done any thing to anybody. So he killed him, then he turned around and killed my parents to make an example of them. Draco, I understand now why you don't want to follow him. I don't either now. I need to talk to Dumbledore, like you did. I want him dead. My parents didn't do anything but not kill a little nine year old kid and he killed them."

By now Pansy was crying and no one knew what to do.

"Ok," started Hermione, "I guess we get to go see Dumbledore now, huh?"

They all went through the black tapestry and went down the hall way. Soon they went out the other side of the hall and found them selves in front of a gargoyle. Hermione said the password, (Peppermint patties) and they went up to the headmaster's office. When they got there Dumbledore greeted them as if he knew that they would have been coming.

"Ahh. I thought I would be seeing you soon. Misses Granger and Weasley, Misers Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, can you please leave us alone. I need to talk to Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson alone."

"Um . . . ok"

Hermione and the others went back to the common room and waited. They were talking when Blaise and Pansy walked in to the common room smiling.

"So?"

"She is the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix..."

"That is good for you, but there is something I don't understand."

"What is that Hermione?"

"Well, didn't we kill Voldemort?"

At that statement Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked at each other. Draco said, "I'm not telling her."

Blaise said, "Me neither"

"Not me," said Ginny and Pansy at the same time.

Everyone looked at Harry and Ron. Ron put up his hands and said, "Hey, don't look at me"

Harry sighed and said, "Hermione we didn't quite tell you every thing. No one did. Do you know why they had you training over the summer? Didn't it seem odd that they made you train when Voldemort was dead and no longer a threat? Wellââ you see, a new dark lord has been chosen. His name is Darien Riddle. He was Voldemort's brother. Not that anyone knew that he had a brother, but not the problem now. Anyways, he is even more of a jack ass then Voldemort was. He says he is not going to get his death eaters out of prison, because he says that if they are real death eaters they will get themselves out. And you heard what he did to Pansy's parents. The ass is crazy. We didn't tell you because Dumbledore said that if you knew you might get stressed and your powers don't work well under stress. I knew about your powers, I just wasn't allowed to tell. Sorry."

Hermione looked stunned and sat down. She just sat there for a minute and looked strait ahead.

Finally she spoke, "So, you knew all along that I was training to help take out some crazy son of a bitch, not letting me know, just in case, you know, he decided to attack where I might have been and I could have done something."

"Hermione we are all really sorry."

"I needâneed to go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Hermione, don't you think that you should calm down a little first"

"Calm down. NO. I think I need to go talk to him right now."

With that Hermione walked out of the common room slamming the door on her way out. Everyone cringed as the door slammed and Draco said, "Damn. She is pissed."

Ron rolled his eyes and replied, "No shit, Sherlock."

**Ok that is it for now. Next chapter we will be witnessing the "talk" with Hermione and Dumbledore. So if it sucked please tell me. **

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki **


	10. Where?

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?**

Chapter 9

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Hermione was standing in the doorway of the headmaster's office. After she yelled to him he calmly looked up at her.

"Ahh, Mrs. Granger. I expected you to come by today. If you will please sit down, I will explain to you why we did not let you know."

Hermione scowled at him but sat down, nonetheless.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked her in the eye. "Well, where to begin. First of all, you need to calm down because your powers are tied to your emotions and if you start getting really emotional they might go out of control. Next, why didn't we tell you? I am guessing you found out about Damien. Well, after the last war was over we didn't want to bring this on you as you were training. We didn't want you to be stressed out while you were training or you might have not done as well as you have done. Would you like for me to start from the beginning?"

"Yes sir, please."

"Ok, well, none of us knew that Tom had a brother. We were all so concentrated on killing him and keeping Harry alive that we never noticed. So we killed him and for about a month we had peace. Then on June 6 there was attack at the ministry. He killed 102 people that day, including Mr. Fudge. When we got there, there was a note in the air that said, 'you may have killed him, but the Riddle name will bring fear to all who hear it again.' Well as you know, Tom's dad was a muggle and his mom died, so the only thing he could be was his brother. One week later, we found to be true. We came face to face with us. He came in to Diagon Alley and attacked Harry and a few of the members of the Order. He told Harry he wasn't going to kill him yet, he was going to let us quiver. He hasn't made a move yet but we fear he may be as powerful, if not more so then, Tom himself."

"So it is his brother."

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we will keep training and we will have a day when all of the junior members of the order will meet with some of the senior members. Also you will be training with me and Professors Snape and McGonagall with Harry. We will keep at it until we have to fight again."

Hermione just sat there and nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Granger is there anything else that you need to know. I believe your friends are worried about you and are waiting for you to get back."

"Well, I just have one more question. Are you sure that you didn't tell me because you don't trust me?"

"Mrs. Granger, if you were not trusted then you would not be a member of the Order."

Hermione smiled at the old headmaster and nodded. Then she turned to walk out. Before she made it out of the door she heard, "Mrs. Granger, we will start with training tomorrow. Please meet with us in the Room of Requirement during your last hour. Thank you."

"So how did it go?"

Hermione looked up as she entered the common room. All of her friends were sitting on the couches and in the floor in a circle waiting for her. When she got in Draco jumped up and looked at her with an unreadable expression. Harry had been the one to answer the question.

"It went fine. I am sorry for yelling at you. I now know why you couldn't. He explained everything to me. So this guy, pretty tough?"

"Yeah, the son of a bitch is worse than his brother. He is a smart ass. He finds all these games funny. Hey, we need to show him what it means to mess with the Golden Trio, huh?" Harry winked at her.

"Well, to me, it seems like it is more than just a trio now. Look we have four more people now. We should really think of another name."

She looked at Blaise and Pansy and turned to look at Draco, but when she turned he wasn't there.

"Did anyone see where Draco went?"

**Sorry it is soooo short. I am so tired and I wanted to post. I think that this chapter sucked. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Next chapter I will be writing to you personally but right now I don't think that I can stay awake. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki **


	11. Oh, great

**Once again, if you recognize it, I don't own it. **

Chapter 10

"Thomas. I didn't really expect you to show up."

"Well, I did, so let's get this over with."

"Wait just a second, rules. Rule one there are no rules, rule two, fucking stay away from Hermione."

"Ah, is Malfoy afraid that I can take his little girlfriend away from him?"

"No, just clarifying."

"Let's get this over with."

They both walked to the center of the room and bowed. Then they walked ten paces away in opposite directions. At the tenth pace, they turned around and fired curses at each other. There was so much noise you couldn't tell what curses were fired until they hit or if you could tell by the color of the sparks.

somewhere else in the castle

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know. Have you looked everywhere?"

"Everywhere I could think of."

"I don't know what to say."

"Where the hell is he?"

Hermione sat there thinking to herself. _I wish I had a mirror like Belle had in the Beauty and the Beast. _Then she got an idea.

"That's it!"

"What?"

But before any of them got a reply Hermione took off running down the corridor. Ginny looked at the other four people before they all yelled, "Wait!"

So, that led to six students running down corridor after corridor. They followed her up stairs, around turns and finally she stopped. She stopped in front of a burgundy door that she looked at with a look of hopefulness. She stood there for a minute before she finally opened the door.

They followed her inside and they gasped at what they saw. Only Harry knew what they were looking at, except for Hermione of course. There were pictures of mermaids and fish, along with a shell on a necklace. There was a pumpkin and glass slippers and a beautiful dress. An apple, and mirror, and a glass coffin, empty of course. Hermione didn't seem interested in any of it. The only thing that she seemed interested in was a corner of the room with a tea set, a candlestick, a clock, and a rose in a glass container. Beside all of that was a mirror. Hermione went strait to the mirror and picked it up. She turned to her friends who were looking at her in fascination. She smiled, "Oh, gods, I hope this works," she turned back to the mirror and said, "I want to see Draco."

All of the sudden the mirror lit up and Draco showed up in the mirror. He looked like he was trying to concentrate on something, when a flash of blue light came out of nowhere and he had to dodge it. The Draco in the mirror yelled out, "Come on Thomas, do you really think that you can beat me?"

Realization dawned on Hermione's face. She quickly looked behind Draco in the mirror trying to find out where he was. Then she knew. They were in the third floor corridor. She didn't know how exactly she knew that, she just did. She turned to the five people that had been watching her. "Do you all have your wands?"

All of them nodded yes. "Good, we are going to help Draco. He is in trouble."

As they ran up to the third floor corridor Hermione thought about something. She didn't know how Draco was in trouble. No, but she felt that he was. She had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen to him soon, and she needed to get to him quick. Finally they made it to the third floor and Hermione opened the door with a wave of her hand so they wouldn't run into the door. They ran in and stopped, trying to find out which way to go. Then they heard a crashing sound to their right and they knew to go that way. They ran down towards their right and when they opened the door they saw Draco and Dean, dueling. _This can't be the trouble I felt him being in. He can take Dean any day._

Just as she said that there was a deafening sound as about twenty death eaters appeared in the room. Harry grabbed Hermione, as Ron grabbed Pansy and Blaise grabbed Ginny and pulled them into a dark corner so they wouldn't be seen.

The death eater in the front stepped out in front of all the others and pulled down his hood.

Draco looked up at him and said, "Hello Damien."

Hermione was shocked. This was Damien. He was about the same height as Draco with velvet eyes. He had dark brown hair and looked like he couldn't be a day over 20. _How can this be Voldemort's brother? I mean, he is too young isn't he? Oh man, now I am really confused._

"Ahh, Draco, fancy seeing you here. Oh, that's right; I knew you were going to be here. I mean I did tell Dean to bring you here, although he brought you here a little early. Probably wanted to have a little fun, though he could have been killed. His power doesn't even start to compare to yours."

"What do you want?"

"Well, Draco I want you to come back to us."

"No."

Damien smirked and shot a curse at him. "Once again come back to us."

"No."

Damien once again shot a curse at him. "Draco, I don't want to do this to you. So just come back."

"Hell no"

Another curse, "Come BACK!"

"What, are you deaf along with stupid, you jack ass. Hell no. Now leave me the fuck alone."

Damien's composed face contorted with anger. "That's it,"

"NO!"

Hermione had gotten out of Harry's grasp and ran in the middle of the room and stood between Draco and Damien. At the sight of her, Damien dropped his wand. "Well, what have we here?" He looked her up and down with a look that made Hermione's skin crawl.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" hissed Draco.

"Saving your dumb ass, that's what"

"Is this goddess yours Draco? How about we take her instead?"

Before Draco could respond Hermione did, "Touch me, and you will regret ever having a penis to cut off."

Damien's eyebrows shot up as did most of the other guys'. He groaned, and said, "Mmm, I am falling in love all over again."

Hermione bowed her head a little thought never severing the eye contact. "Get out"

"Not with out you."

Hermione's eyes flashed gold, "Get out now."

"No, not with out you, or your boyfriend, or both I wouldn't complain."

Hermione shut her eyes and smirked. When he open her eyes, they had turned gold completely. "GET OUT!"

The entire room shook. The entire castle maybe. There was lightning and energy coming off Hermione like no one had ever seen. Damien looked at her then to his companions and said, "Let's go" Then he looked back at Hermione and winked, "I'll be back for you, love." He blew her a kiss and disappeared.

Hermione shut her eyes and collapsed. The room had gone back to normal.

**Oh, don't worry it is not over yet. I will explain everything like, how they got in to the castle and back out. I borrowed the entire room full of fairytale stuff from Charmed, which is one of my favorite shows ever. **

**Was it good? I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki **


	12. Got It

**Ok, come on, really. If I owned anything that you recognized, would I be writing on this site?**

Chapter 11

"Dammit Draco, if you wouldn't have been fighting with Dean, this never would have happened."

"He insulted me and Blaise, Harry. Told us we didn't belong there, that pissed me off a little bit. You would have done the same thing."

"Maybe, but do you see your girlfriend. She is lying on your couch unconscious. Why, because she tried to save you. Why did she have to try to save you, because you decided to fight Dean, who is death eater, which we knew about, remember. You knew he was one, you knew he could get them here. You KNEW."

"I KNOW, Harry. I knew. Fuck. He pissed me off, all right. I haven't changed everything about me. That part of me might not ever change. I can't help that. I wouldn't have done that, but last week he said something about her, man. He sat there and told all of his little friends about how he had fucked her, or to be exact, how he had fucked 'the hottest fucking mudblood in Hogwarts.' Dude, I just lost it. I challenged him and he accepted. I didn't even think about Damien. I was thinking about her. Now it seems like Damien has taken a liking to her to. Why does everyone have to like the woman that I love?"

When he said this everyone in the room gasped. Draco looked at them all, "Yes, I love her. Oh my god, how about we all marvel about how the cold, heartless Draco Malfoy just admitted that he loved something." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, "Shut the fuck up Ron. I love her so much, but now I might just lose her."

"Man, it's going to be alright."

"Come on Draco, cheer up."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"You love me?"

Draco looked up really quickly and looked at the couch where Hermione was supposed to be sleeping. She wasn't there. He looked around and saw her standing by the fire place instead.

"You love me?"

"Yes"

She just stared at him for a minute and then smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled at her. Then he walked across the room and enveloped her in a huge hug. He was so happy to see her awake.

Somewhere unknown

"My lord, she is nothing but a mudblood."

"You saw her, she is no mere mudblood. And if you call her one again you will die. I promise you that. Now leave me."

The death eater left. Damien turned to his owl. "Zeus, you should have seen her. She was brilliant. She was beautiful. She would make the perfect queen to my little empire. I must have her. Go, follow her. Find out whatever you can and bring back any information in a week's time. If it is really important then bring it immediately."

The owl nipped at his finger and flew off. Damien watched it go. "I will have you Hermione. You will be mine, love"

Back at Hogwarts

"So have you two planned the Halloween dance yet?"

"No, we don't do that; we only plan the dance at Christmas time that was added. The prefects do the rest."

"Ok"

"Instead, we are going to plan something for the seventh and sixth years after the dance. It is going to be something fun and funny. I will be embarrassing for some people but no on will care. It is to promote interhouse relations in the upper classes, you know, to set an example."

"What is it?"

"Don't know yet, me and Draco will have to get together and plan something. That is what we will be doing after classes tomorrow so don't come by."

"I am so sure that that is all you will be doing."

"Shut up Harry."

The next day went by pretty uneventfully and after classes Draco and Hermione went back up to their dormitory. When they got there Draco smirked and went up behind her, put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

Hermione smiled and untangled herself from Draco's arms. He looked at her with a very confused look. "I wasn't kidding when I said we had to come up with something for the sixth and seventh years to do after the dance. None of that until we find something to do."

Draco jumped on to the couch while he summoned parchment and a quill with ink and started writing down suggestions quickly. Hermione laughed, "If I knew that was all it took to get you to work, I would have done that long ago."

They spent two hours writing and talking about what they could do. Most of Draco's suggestions got him in trouble, while most of Hermione's suggestions were too boring. Finally after all that time Hermione smiled, "This is it." She said as she looked down at the flyer she had made.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Don't worry you wont have to wait a long time to find out what it is. I just felt like stopping it there. I know what I am going to do. By the way, Blake is so gone. He is such a jerk; I don't know what I saw in him. I spent all yesterday crying about it, but came to the realization that if he was worth my time he would be with me. **

**Thank you reviewers.**

**Toddles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses,**

**Nikki **


	13. Never forget it

**Dislclaimer: I don't know if I would even want to be J.K. I mean yeah, she owns Harry Potter and all that, (and Draco tear) but I don't want to be British. No offense, but I like being an American. I have had to live in Britian before and I like Oklahoma better. Weird huh? P.S. I am an army brat.**

Chapter 12

The next day each house found this flyer on their bulletin board in their common rooms:

_Attention: All sixth and seventh years!_

_After the Halloween Ball a party will be taking place. What will take place there you ask? Well..._

_Singing _

_Dancing_

_Games (wink, wink) _

_Fun_

_Who is treating you to all this fun? Your very own Head Boy and Girl. So come. There will be a three o'clock curfew that night. _

_Singing: Everyone who wants to will get to sing a song for the rest of us. BTW the Head boy and Girl are required to do this, so join in on the fun. If only to come to laugh, come. Need a chance to show off? Come on!_

_This party will start as soon as the Halloween Ball commences at eleven. You can change out of your costumes before you come. We suggest that you do._

_Thank you, Your Head Boy and Girl_

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At breakfast the hall was buzzing with excitement. The fifth years down looked mad. They were all talking about how unfair it was that the sixth and seventh years got a party. Hermione smirked as she made her way up to the Head table to tell Professor Dumbledore something. As she walked back to her place at the Gryfindor table she looked over at Draco at the Slytherin table. He had been watching her the entire time and she knew it. He wasn't smiling but watching her intently. She couldn't understand why he wasn't smiling. She shrugged and told herself that she would think about it later.

As she walked back to her table she was stopped by Ryan Tate. She looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize to you for how I acted in the common room."

"Why?"

"Just thought it was the right thing to do."

"What is the catch?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"My transfiguration."

"Well,"

"Professor McGonagall is going to talk to you about it but suggested that I try to ask you. Said it might help."

"Ok, sure. I guess that would be alright. Meet me in the library tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem."

As he was walking away Ryan touched her shoulder. Hermione pulled away from it and Ryan walked away as if he didn't notice. Hermione shook her head and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco looked as if he were about to kill someone.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ok so the reason we asked you to stay was this: If you want to sing at the party we will need your song and everyone who will be singing. Please participate. It will be fun. We can keep your identity private if that is what you would like. Yes, me and Draco will know, but that is it. We will put a concealment charm on you and only those who you tell will know who you are. We will have food and drinks, games, by the way if you have a suggestion for a game, tell us; we will also have lounges to just hang out if that is what you want. This is just a night for fun."

A murmur went through the crowd and all of the students look excited. Hermione looked at Draco and he ignored her. She scowled and looked back at the others, "Well, that will be all. You need to go to your classes now. Thank you"

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm when he tried to leave and held him back. She waited till everyone else had left. "Ok, what in the hell is your problem?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for your girlfriend to flirt with someone in the middle of the Great Hall? The Great fucking Hall!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryan Tate. Name ring a bell?"

"What do mean flirting?"

"I saw it, I saw you talking to him and,"

"Yes I was talking to him. He asked me to tutor him and I could turn him down. I told him I would meet him in the library tomorrow. He then touched me as he walked off but that was it."

"Are you sure...wait...touched you on the shoulder?"

"Yeah I tried to get him off but he didn't get the hint and acted as if he did it everyday. Which he doesn't."

"You sure?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You wouldn't."

"That's right and never forget it. Are you going to get this jealous every time that I talk to a guy?"

"Depends on the guy"

"Goodness Draco, I love you. I am not going to go and cheat on you."

"Better not."

"Don't you worry"

**OMG!!!!!!!!! Everything seems to have happened at once. First, Blake. He apologized for being such a jerk and we talked. He is still my friend, which is good. He is good to have a friend. Second: today was my birthday and it sucked. I am so mad. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Third: I got a phone call from one of my best friends, Andrew telling me how stoned he was. It was funny, but he is so fucking stupid. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you are why I keep writing this story. And sorry if it is not that good, I was stressed as I wrote it.**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses,**

**Nikki **

**Toodles**


	14. Jealous?

**Disclaimer: Ok come on, do I really need to do this?**

Chapter 13

"Hermione, are you going to get ready for the dance anytime soon?"

"I will in a minute Gin. I have to go talk to Draco first. Come by in about thirty minutes."

"Ok, you better be ready."

"I will, don't worry"

Hermione walked up to her dorm looking for her boyfriend knowing that she was going to be asked the famous question. See, she had been tutoring Ryan for about two weeks now and every time she was done, every single time she was asked...

"How was he?"

Hermione smirked and turned around, "Are we jealous?"

"Is there a reason to be?"

"No."

"Then, no"

"Are you sure? Do you need to be tutored?"

"No"

Hermione chuckled. She leaned in and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go get ready for the dance and Ginny is coming over so we can pick out what I am wearing to the party afterwards. Don't forget as the Head Girl I have to dance with anyone who asks. Same with you. Dumbledore asked us to."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Meet you at the Entrance Hall with Blaise?"

"Yes, in one hour"

"Can't wait. You are going to love my dress"

"Not a costume?"

"Well kind of, you'll just have to see."

They kissed and Hermione went up to her room. She was getting ready and almost dressed when Draco heard a knock at the portrait. He got up and answered it. It was Blaise and Ginny. Ginny looked stunning in a black dress with silver lining. Her hair was pulled up and a few tendrils of hair were left down to frame her face and to caress her neck. In her hand was a silver mask to go with her dress. She had on a silver necklace that belonged to Blaise with his initials on it. Blaise was dressed in a black tux with a green and silver cape. He also had a mask to match Ginny's. He had a silver earring in his right ear. Draco guessed that is belonged to Ginny.

"Hey, you two. You look great."

"Thanks, man. You too."

Blaise wasn't lying. Draco was in a white tux with a red rose in the pocket. His cape was red and black and his hair was spiked up. He looked like the perfect vampire prince minus the teeth.

"You know an earring would go perfectly with that outfit."

"Yeah right, like I want to be in pain the entire night."

"No pain man. My woman here knows how to do it without all the pain."

Ginny let out a short laugh and looked at Blaise, "Your woman?"

"Sorry, you know what I mean."

"Blaise, he isn't going to hit on me. He already has a girlfriend."

"I know, sorry, alright?"

"Fine. So Draco do you want an earring?"

Draco looked at her skeptically and then back at Blaise. 'Well it does look pretty cool.'

"Do you think Hermione will like it?"

"Yes. Hermione has always said that she thought it looked sexy."

"Fine. Sure."

"Yeah," Ginny clapped and opened the small purse she was carrying. She took out her wand and went up to Draco's right ear. She put the end of her wand up to his ear lobe and said a few words that Draco could not make out. Draco felt some pressure on his ear and then Ginny said, "There, all done."

"Can I see a mirror?"

"Sure"

Ginny got a mirror out of her purse and made it bigger, then gave it to Draco. He had to admit, he liked the way that it looked. 'Man my dad would kill me'

Blaise was getting impatient and said, "Dude shouldn't we go so that the girls can finish getting ready. Don't you have to open the ball?"

"Oh, yeah. Ginny, Hermione is upstairs waiting for you. Come on man"

Draco and Blaise left and Ginny started to walk up the stairs to Hermione's room. She knocked on the door. She opened it when she heard a, 'Come in' from the other side. She walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my god, Hermione. You look so great."

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH don't you hate that. Don't worry you'll know what she looks like son. I have the plan but I have to go back to the hospital in a few minutes. My Grandfather is doing much better; he only has to stay in there for a little while longer. Thank you all of my reviewers and thank you especially dramaqueen72 for understanding. Hey, I might be doing that challenge that came around in all of the reviews so look for it soon. It should be good. Well I have to go.**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki**


	15. The Dance

**Disclaimer: Like I would ever be able to write something as great as what JK has written**

Chapter 14

"Where the hell are they?" Draco and Blaise were pacing up and down the entrance hall waiting for their girlfriends to arrive so Hermione and Draco could open the dance. They had gone down to the Slytherin Common Room for a little while, but went down to the entrance thinking the girls would be waiting there for them. But no. They have been down here for about ten minutes now waiting for them.

"What is taking so long?"

"Well, you know, we just wanted to look perfect for you two jerks"

Blaise and Draco spun around to the sound of a voice. Ginny was standing in there view but Hermione was no where to be seen. Blaise smiled at his girlfriend, but Draco looked around and asked, "Where is she?"

"Well....."

And Ginny moved to reveal her. She was dressed in a silver dress that went all the way down to the floor. It has silver snakes all over it, barely visible, but nonetheless there. The dress had long sleeves but came off the shoulder to show her beautiful long neck, donned with a silver and emerald necklace. Her hair was swept up much like Ginny's but the hair that was left down was in gentle corkscrews. She had in earrings to match her necklace. Her face was very naturally made-up but had a sort of sparkly gloss over it.(A/N: if you have ever seen Ever After, it looks like Danielle at the ball, before the evil bitch tears up her costume). On her head she had a very simple tiara that made her look like a princess.

Draco looked at her with amazement, as did Blaise. She was beautiful. But to Draco she looked familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but he thought she looked like someone he had seen before. Hermione raised her eyebrows and smirked at him, which brought him out of his daze.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am

"Don't call me ma'am"

Draco chuckled and the four made their way to the Great Hall. When they got there Blaise and Ginny entered, while Draco and Hermione remained standing outside the doors. They looked at each other and kissed.

Then Hermione said, "Well, here goes nothing" and the doors swung open. Some music started and Hermione and Draco made their way out to the middle of the floor. They started to dance. While they danced that first dance they received _looks_: looks of jealousy towards Hermione, looks of longing towards Draco. Most eyes shifted from one of them to the other, and back and forth and back and forth, but one pair of eyes stayed on the silver princess the entire night.

* * *

Through out the night Draco and Hermione danced with many other people. As Hermione had said, that was the rule. By the middle of the dance everyone was dancing and Hermione was hoping to get a break.

She made her way off the dance floor and laughed when she saw Draco dancing with some third year girl from Hufflepuff. He was smiling but she knew he would rather not be dancing with her. Hermione was just about to sit down when a deep male voice said, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione put a smile on her face and turned around. The person who had asked her had on a very fancy mask. She couldn't see his eyes very well. He was pretty tall and lean from what she could tell. She didn't know who he was. "Sure"

The mystery man lead Hermione out on to the dance floor and swept her up in to a great dance.

"You dance very well, what is your name"

"That is not important"

Hermione laughed, 'who would not want me to know their name?' "What year are you?"

"I am a visitor"

"Ok"

"I was invited to come to a party tonight and to the ball"

"Oh, you are coming to our party. Nice. Maybe you will tell me your name there?"

"Don't worry you will find it out there"

"Good, because everyone should know about such a great dancer"

"Everyone will know about me, trust me"

"Ok, I do"

"Good, well Ms. Granger, it seems that our dance is coming to an end. I will see you later."

And without letting her reply he left her standing there wondering who he was and how odd that was.

**The next chappie will be the party. You will find out who our mystery man is and if you think you already know tell me. BTW my grandpa is doing sooo much better; he is hitting on the nurses again, with my grandma there. That is a good sign. He likes to see how long he can hit on them before my grandma will hit him.**

**I got a complaint about my chapter length. I am really busy with everything like band and my grandpa. (Someone asked, I play the tenor sax, bass clarinet, and the contra bass clarinet) I am trying.**

**Well review; tell me if the dance pleased you. I didn't want to go into detail about it. My biggy is the party.**

**WELL....**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Toodles**

**Nikki **


	16. The After Party: PT 1

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I suck, blah blah, blah, JK Rowling is the best ever. Get the idea? Good!**

Chapter 15

"Oh and one last thing, just to warn you, professors will be stopping by twice tonight. There is no telling when but they will."

"Have Fun"

Draco and Hermione smiled at all the students in the room. They were using the Room of Requirement and it worked great. There was a stage for the singing that would start later and there were couches and chairs. There was a bar and a dance floor. There were little rooms all around for the games that were going on and of course other activities.

Hermione and Draco looked around and were happy with what they did. It seemed like everyone was having fun. Many couples were talking amongst each other, some were dancing, and some were going off in to the rooms.

Draco looked down at Hermione and thought that she looked even more stunning the way she was now. She had on a black cloth mini skirt and a black and red shirt that said JUST SAY IT in white.(A/N: I will explain it down there) Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with some hair left down to frame her face and to caress her neck. She looked comfortable and to Draco that was completely sexy.

Hermione was thinking along the same lines as him. She thought he looked great in his baggy, but not too baggy jeans and his black and green striped rugby shirt. It all complimented him very nicely.

Draco took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear, "Before either of us have to sing or mingle, how about we go and sit down."

Hermione sighed and said, "Sounds great"

They walked over to one of the unused couches and sat down; Draco first and then Hermione leaning up against him. They looked perfect together. Both of them were so content that they didn't notice the two pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

They sat and talked, being joined by Harry and Pansy and Blaise and Ginny, for about and hour. They all were having a great time. They had fun laughing at Ron and how Lavender pulled him out on the dance floor for almost every dance. Finally Hermione admitted that they needed to start the singing.

She got up on the stage and waited for everyone to get quiet for her to explain. "Ok, so here is how the singing will go. There is a sheet of paper with the song available on them. There are about one hundred now, so don't worry. All you do is you hit the one that you want with the tip of your wand and on the screen in front of you the words will appear. Just start singing when it indicates you to. Have fun, be silly, don't be afraid. Just to let you see how harmless it is I will start. Also, if you want to 'get in to character' just go behind the curtain, say the song that you are singing our loud and you will look appropriate for it. But if you don't want to change or if you want ot do your own thing then feel free, you don't have to. So let's begin."

Hermione then proceeded to go behind the curtain. Everyone was clapping but stopped when they heard music start. It sounded like a concert band and it was just hitting on the down beat.

The curtains opened to reveal her. She didn't look like Hermione at all. Her hair was pulled up and she had on a black dress that seemed to be totally covered in diamonds. She had on long white gloves and all kinds of diamond jewelry. She was captivating.

_The French are glad to die for love_

_They delight in fighting duels_

_But I prefer a man who lives_

_And gives expensive jewels_

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_A kiss may be grand but won't pay the rental_

_On your humble flat, or help you at the automat_

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square-cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_Tiffany's! ........Cartier!.......Black Star, Frost, Gorham_

_Talk to me Harry Winston, tell me all about it!_

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer_

_Thinks you're awful nice_

_But get that ice or else no dice_

_He's your guy when stocks are high_

_But beware when they start to descend_

_It's then that those louses go back to their spouses_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic_

_Are better bets if little pets get big baguettes_

_Time rolls on and youth is gone_

_And you can't straighten up when you bend_

_But stiff back or stiff knees_

_You stand straight at Tiffany's_

_Diamonds!!... Diamonds!!..._

_- I don't mean rhinestones -_

_But Diamonds, Are A Girl's Best, Best Friend_

Hermione finished her song and the people around her went wild. The girls liked the song, while the guys liked her. Draco was just sitting there looking at her. Then he started shooting all the guys that were whistling at her dirty looks.

Hermione vanished behind the curtain came out perfectly normal and said, "Now for your head boy." She smirked at Draco and he got up and met her on the stage. He glared at her and went to the piece of paper and picked out the song he had chosen. He didn't change, he just started to sing:

_There's somethin' wrong with the world today  
I don't know what it is  
Something's wrong with our eyes  
  
We're seein' things in a different way  
And God knows it ain't his  
It shore ain't no surprise  
  
Livin' on the edge  
Livin' on the edge  
Livin' on the edge  
Livin' on the edge  
  
There's somethin' wrong with the world today  
The light bulb's gettin dim  
There's meltdown in the sky  
  
If you can judge a wise man  
By the color of his skin  
Then mister you're a better man than I  
  
Chorus:  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself from fallin'  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself at all  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't stop yourself from fallin'  
Livin' on the edge  
  
Tell me what you think about your sit-u-a-tion  
Complication - aggravation  
Is getting to you  
  
If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin'  
Even if it wasn't would you still come crawlin'  
Back again  
I bet you would my friend  
Again & again & again & again & again  
  
Tell me what you think about your sit-u-a-tion  
Complication - aggravation  
Is getting to you  
  
If chicken little tells you that the sky is fallin'  
Even if it was would you still come crawlin'  
Back again  
I bet you would my friend  
Again & again & again & again  
  
Something right with the world today  
And everybody knows it's wrong  
But we can tell 'em no or we could let it go  
But I'd would rather be a hanging on  
_

_Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself from fallin'  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself at all  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't stop yourself from fallin'  
Livin' on the edge  
  
Livin' on the edge  
Livin' on the edge  
Livin' on the edge  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself  
You can't help yourself  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself at all  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself  
You can't help yourself  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself  
You can't help yourself  
Livin' on the edge  
You can't help yourself from fallin'_

When he was done, once again the crowd went wild. Blaise was laughing at him with Ginny hitting him, but most everyone else was cheering him on. All the girls were going crazy and trying to touch him. Hermione gave them all the look of death as she made her way back up to the stage to say, "No it is your turn. Let's get this started. We did it. So can you."

* * *

It took about twenty minutes before anyone else would get up there to sing. They all just sort of looked around like something was wrong. Finally Blaise stood up and exclaimed, "It isn't that bad. Look I'll even do it."

All of the sudden the music started again and Blaise was out in the middle of the stage.

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin_

_who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burnin but I kept on walkin_

_smile on my face and an air guitar rockin_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothin better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothin better_

_baby do you like my sweater?_

_Sittin in the back of my next class nappin_

_gotta give a speech then bow to the clappin_

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughin_

_think I got a tan from the light which I was baskin_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothin better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothin better_

_baby do you like my sweater?_

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_only to get stopped by a girl so stunning?_

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talkin._

_You go with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothin better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothin better_

_baby do you like my sweater?_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_in my khaki pants_

_There's nothin better_

_oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_it's always a surprise_

_There's nothin better_

_baby do you like my sweater?_

**Well, that is all I have time to put in for now. Don't worry the party is not over yet. I need help. Give me some suggestions of who should sing what throughout the next chapter. You will find out who the mysterious eyes belonged to and The next chapter will be long an here sooner. Sorry about the delay. I was busy. School sucks, btw. Oh and about the JUST SAY IT shirt, me and one of my friends hate it when people say things like 'god darn it' or 'darn it to heck' or even just freakin', so we tell them to just say it and we decided that it would be a good shirt.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki **


	17. The After Party: PT 2

**Disclaimer: NO**

The evening went by very smoothly. Many people were singing and many were laughing. One of the best ones was Neville singing Pink.

At about midnight Hermione was walking around checking to make sure everyone was happy when someone screamed.

Everything went black. Everything went silent. No one moved a muscle.

Then, all of the sudden, the lights went back on and nothing was amiss.

Well, almost.

Hermione was up on stage being held by Lucius Malfoy.

"No one move. No one leave. If you do then the girl here will die. Though young lady I should kill you anyways for dirtying my son."

"No, Lucius, you will not harm her. I told you what would happen if you did."

Hermione looked towards the voice. It was the guy she had danced with at the ball. At that moment she realized who it was. Damien.

"Let her go, Lucius, she looks like she wants to say something."

"Damn right I want to say something. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing but you that is."

Hermione looked at him shocked. Draco just looked at his pissed. He couldn't take it anymore, and he stormed up on to the stage. "Leave her alone. Get the fuck out!"

"Ah, young master Malfoy. You disappoint me, but I your most excellent taste make up for some of it. Some, not all."

"Draco," said Lucius, "you need to come with me, so we can teach you how it is you should act. Especially in front of your superiors."

"No, Lucius, we are not here to take him today. Just to give a couple of messages. First to your darling Headmaster, we are coming soon. Very soon. I wanted him and his precious Potter to know that. We will win, and your little light side will be no more. Second, Hermione, you will be my queen. Don't try to fight it. When we come for them, I will be coming for you. Be ready my dear. If you do not obey me your Draco here will die. Not quickly, but slow. He will suffer."

Damien smirked at the play of emotions that he saw skirt across her face.

Damien walked up to her and put one of his hands on her cheek and stroked it gently. Then he leaned his head down and kissed her. Hard, but not too hard. He didn't want to hurt her. She knew that. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Harry, Draco, and Hermione were in the headmaster's office. After Damien and Lucius had left they sent everyone back to their dorms and went strait to talk to the wise man.

Right now he looked weary and much older then ever. "Is that all he said?"

"Yes"

"Well, all I can say is that we need to keep training and Hermione, we need to keep working on your powers. Make them much stronger. They know how strong you are now. They will be surprised to see how strong you will be then."

"Sir, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Maybe, I should go in. You know undercover, sort of."

"WHAT?"

Hermione looked down. She knew this would be Harry and Draco's reaction. She turned to them. "He loves me. He wouldn't hurt me, nor would he let anyone else hurt me. I could get information for the Order and help out. He wouldn't get suspicious. I wouldn't let him. I would distract him from what ever the Order has planned. It is perfect."

Draco was the first to talk, "No. There is no fucking way. Dumbledore, there is no way you can let her do this. You can't, you will get killed."

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, I think that this is a good idea. As much as I don't want Hermione to risk herself, she is right. He wouldn't hurt her. She would be perfectly safe."

Draco looked at him like he was crazy. He looked at Harry then for help. Harry just sat in his chair with his head in his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy. As much I hate this, if Ms. Granger is willing to do this, I believe it will help the Order and we won't stop her."

Draco turned to Hermione, "You can't do this. I won't let you do this."

"Draco, it is not your choice. I need to do this. It is the best thing for the order."

Draco just shook his head in disbelief and sat down again.

"You three need to get to bed. It has been a big night and you are all exhausted. Go to bed, we will talk tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked silently to their dorm. He wouldn't even look at her. When they got there, Hermione looked at Draco and he made no move so she just whispered, "goodnight" and started to walk up to her room.

"You can't do this. You'll get killed"

"He won't hurt me."

"Yes, he will."

"Draco..."

"NO! I am not going to let the women that I love go off and act as if she loves some evil son of a bitch. I won't let it happen."

"There is nothing..."

"Yes there is. I am a Malfoy damnit. There should be something that I can do to stop this."

"Draco I have to do this."

"Hermione I can't lose you."

Draco then did something Hermione never thought she would see. Tears slowly started to make their way down his face, and he slowly sank to his knees. Hermione ran up to him and embraced him and they cried together.

After about three minutes of silence she started to talk. "You aren't going to lose me. I will come back to you. I belong to you."

"You will belong to him soon."

Hermione pulled back and grabbed his face, making him look her in the eye, "No, I won't. I will always be yours. I love you."

Draco searched her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. And when they kissed he felt all the love that she said was there. He could feel that she was telling the truth.

At first the kiss was slow and gently, but it started to get harder and more passionate. They stood up not once breaking the contact and started to make their way up to Draco's room. They stopped half way up. Hermione's hands started to roam over Draco. At first she played with his hair, which she found to be a weak spot for him. Then she started to work her way down, taking off Draco's shirt so that she could explore his smooth chest. She broke the contact with his mouth to kiss/lick/suck her way down. Draco moaned and pulled her head back up to claim her mouth again.

Then Hermione's shirt and skirt came off and Draco picked her up, so that her legs were straddling his waist.

They finally got in to his room and they fell on his bed. Draco continued to kiss her as he took off his pants and his boxers. He crawled on top of her and slowed the kiss down just a little bit. Then he started to kiss down her neck, nipping every now and then, loving the way she would moan when he did so. He took her bra off, and Hermione gasped. But her gasp turned in to a moan as Draco started to suck and tongue her breast. She loved the feel of him and what he was doing to her.

He kept making his way down and he kissed her stomach and then her thighs, taking off her thong as he did so.

Then he was back at her mouth and kissed her. She gasped as she felt him start to enter her. At first she closed her eyes then she opened them. "See...I...am....yours."

* * *

They hadn't had sex. They made love. Not once but many times. In the morning they woke up in each others arms, wondering how they would ever be able to wake up any other way every again. Neither of them wanted to get up. They both knew that they had to; they had to go see Dumbledore. But neither of them wanted to think about anything that was to happen, they wanted to stay like that, forever.

**Wow. That took forever. I hope that you liked it. I know I said people would be singing and I had planned on it, but then something else hit me and I liked it more. Please review. Tell me what you thought. Also I am doing a story for a contest called Trust. You should check it out. **

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	18. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now......**

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, good to see you. I trust you slept well?" Dumbledore greeted as Hermione and Draco walked into his office at eleven o'clock.

They smiled at each other and answered, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now if you will please wait just a second while I get Harry." Dumbledore then reached behind him and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note. Then he whistled and Fawkes flew over. Fawkes then took the note in his mouth and flew out the window.

Draco and Hermione sat down in the chair in front of his desk and waited. Ten minutes later Harry walked in followed by Snape. Hermione looked confused and so did Draco for a minute, but then it dawned on him why he was here.

"Good, now that we are all here we can begin. Hermione are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

Hermione looked at Draco then at Harry, then back at the headmaster, "Yes."

"Good, so now we need to talk strategy.."

* * *

Two weeks later Draco was pacing around his dorm waiting for Severus and Hermione to get back. He was so nervous for Hermione.

A door opened and Draco turned around. There she was. She looked great and terrible at the same time.

"What happened?"

Hermione looked him in the eye and grabbed his arm. She led him over to the couch and sat him down. She laid down, putting her head in his lap, causing him to laugh and shake his head, and started her story.

Earlier that night

"Ok, Hermione, you will have to be strong. They will know if you are scared. They can smell fear."

"Ok."

"Just walk up to him. Look him strait in the eye. He doesn't know that you are coming, he will be surprised. Don't look at anyone else. No one. Just look strait ahead."

"I understand."

"Maybe we should change the color of your hair, maybe lighten your complexion a bit..."

"No. He likes me the way I am. That much I know."

"Whatever you think."

"I do think. Let's go and get this over with."

Severus nodded and grabbed her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at him. He then grabbed the trinket out of his pocket and unwrapped it. Hermione felt a familiar tug at her navel and before she knew it she was standing in front of two huge beautiful wooden doors. She was so busy looking at that she was startled when they opened on their own.

Severus urged her on and she walked inside, holding her head high. When she walked in she saw hundreds of people in black robes. The hoods were down and she could see many people that she knew. She took Snape's advice and looked up and her eyes connected with Damien's.

She saw his eyes widen with surprise. She arched one of her eyebrows and smirked. She could feel every person's eyes on her but she didn't look any way but the way she was headed. She slowly walked towards him and with every step he started to smile bigger and bigger.

She finally made it to where she was standing right in front of him. She started to bow; but before she could he grabbed her hand and stood her up. He guided her to the chair to his left, it was smaller then his but bigger then the chair on his right, which she noticed was occupied by Lucius Malfoy.

'I guess he really is his right hand man.'

Damien never let go of her hand. He looked towards Lucius and nodded and Lucius waved his wand and said something that Hermione could not hear. All of the sudden a huge table appeared. It had enough chairs for everyone in the room. It wasn't solid. It was a circle but the middle was cut out so entertainment could still go on. But it seemed to Hermione it was for people talking to the entire group. Then food appeared on the table and everyone started to eat.

Damien still did not let go of her hand. She had to eat her salad with one hand. It was not a difficult task but she was starting to feel uncomfortable, though she never let on. He kept stealing glances at her while he was eating.

After thirty minutes the main course was cleared away and dessert was put on the table. Everyone started to eat but all eyes looked at Damien. He looked at his followers and started to talk.

"Welcome. I am glad that you were all _able_ to make. Now for our first order of business. This is Hermione. She is to be treated just like me, with the utmost respect. No one is to talk down to her, be rude or touch her. Now second order of business, we need to discuss the attack on Hogwarts."

"My lord, we have that all planned out. The only problem is getting our children out."

"Don't worry about that, you won't have to. Now Severus, what is the status on the school?"

"There is not much more going on sir. There is no talk of new plans to defend them selves or attack us. Potter has once again started up his little defense club, but that is no threat to us."

"Good. Does anyone have anything else to say or add?"

"No my lord," came from everyone in the room.

"Fine then, you are all dismissed. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

Then he stood up and so did everyone else. He still had Hermione's hand and he led her to a large room off the main ball room they were just in. It was a living area/bedroom it seemed. There were couches and a fire and a mini bar and books and books. There was also a bed and a wardrobe. The room was beautiful and Hermione loved it. He took her to one of the couches and sat her down.

"Please wait here. I have some business to attend to."

With out waiting for her reply he left and she just had to watch after him.

End

Hermione stopped telling the story and sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco just looked at her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened then?"

"Well, he didn't come back and Severus came and got me, telling me that he asked that he brought me home. So here I am. I have to go back when the death eaters get summoned again. He said we still need to talk."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione sat there thinking about it for a moment and then stood up. Her back was turned to Draco and she started to walk towards his room. She suddenly turned around and flashed him a suggestive smile.

"Oh, I can think of a thing or two."

Draco just laughed and stood up. Hermione walked into his room and laid down on his bed. When he got to the door he leaned up against the door frame and smiled at her. She crooked her finger, telling him to come on and his smile got bigger and he walked into the room, closing the door with his foot as he went.

**How did you like it? Don't worry, Hermione won't get raped. Remember, Damien cares about her too much to hurt her. No, Hermione is not going to fall in love with him, she loves Draco too much. And thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. Since you all read my story, if you have a story you think I should read of yours, just tell me. I would be happy to. ; ) Oh has anyone seen the movie, "Friday Night Lights" ?**

**I went and saw it last weekend and I just have to say. The person who plays the quarterback is soooooooo hot! It was funny me and my best friend were sitting there drooling over him with her boyfriend and my other best friend sitting right there. His face got so red. It was great!**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	19. Safe Haven

**Disclaimer: I am rolling in the floor laughing at how funny it would be if somebody thought I owned the Harry Potter books.....hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

_He kissed her down her throat and down across her breasts. He stayed there for a minute while she played with his blond hair. Her with her head thrown back and her back arched to give him easier access. Every once in while he would whisper into her skin, "I love you," or "You are so beautiful."_

_He made his way down, leaving light kisses on her thighs and going down to her feet. He knew she loved him to pay attention to her feet. They were one of her sensitive spots. He kissed each one of her perfect toes and the arch of her foot. He lightly tickled one of them and she giggled._

_He started kissing back up, past her knees and up to her thighs again. He kissed her perfectly toned thighs until he got to her most sensitive spot. He kissed her there and she moaned. He loved the sound of that moan. He kissed it one more time then started his way back up._

_She loved the way that if felt when she was with him. She loved how he made her feel. She felt alive. She couldn't wait for him to look her in the eye. He always looked her in the eye when he made love to her._

_When he got to where they were even his eyes were closed. She was very anxious. She wanted to see the beautiful silver that his eyes got about this time. Then he started to open his eyes. They weren't silver, they were red. Smooth as velvet._

Hermione shot strait up in bed. She had been going to the death eater meeting for a month now and she had these types of dreams all the time. She hated them. She hated the man she kept seeing in her dreams. He had turned her into his little slut.

Her once warm brown hair was a cold black... Her golden eyes were as black as her hair. Her warm tan skin was ebony. She was the perfect evil queen. She hated it.

Her powers kept advancing also. Every time she got really mad her eyes had red sparks.

The only good part about this entire situation was who she got to come back to every night. Also Damien told her that, for school, she could go back to how she used to look. That was how Draco liked it. He loved her the way she was and hated how Damien made her look.

Hermione closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them again. She was in Draco's room again. She looked over to her right and he was there. She smiled when she saw that his eyes were open.

"Damn dream again?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry, baby."

"It is not your fault."

"Isn't it? If I wouldn't have let you do it in the first place you wouldn't be having these dreams."

"I would have done it no matter what. You know that."

"I do, but I still feel responsible."

"Don't."

"Hermione...." But he was interrupted by a knock on the portrait.

Hermione said, "Wonder who that is?" and she got up. She put on her cloths, a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, and went out in to the common room. She finally made it to the door and opened it. It was Harry, Pansy, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Blaise.

"Hi guys. Not to be rude, but did you know that when the clock says two o'clock, it is in the morning not the afternoon."

"We know, but we need you and Draco to come with us."

"Why?" Asked Draco who had put on some silk black pajama pants and didn't even bother to put on a shirt.

"We have a surprise" said Harry.

Hermione looked at the six of them and then looked at Draco, "Should we trust them?"

Draco looked at Blaise and nodded, "yeah, I think so."

Hermione turned towards them and said, "Ok. Let us go get dressed and we will be out in a minute."

They all went in to the common room, while Hermione and Draco went to the own rooms. Five minutes later they both emerged fully dressed and Hermione's hair was up in a pony tail.

Harry jumped up and grabbed Pansy's hand. Blaise did the same with Ginny, and Ron did the same with Lavender. "Let's go."

They were going out side and, it seemed, towards Hagrid's hut. But as they got there Harry made a right and went into the forest. Draco looked kind of worried, but followed none the less.

They walked for about twenty minutes when Hermione spoke up, "Harry Potter, I know you did not pull me out of bed at two in the morning to go on a nature hike?"

"No I didn't. We will be there in a minute."

They walked for another ten minutes when finally the emerged into a beautiful clearing. It looked about as big as the quidditch field. It had pillows and bean bag chairs. It also had a chess board and brooms.

"This," said Harry, with a wide gesture of his arms, "is our new safe haven. It is undetectable to any one. You can't see it on the Mauderer's Map. It has everything you need, even a fireplace, so you can get here by floo. Dumbledore helped me to set it up. Just for us and anyone we would like. But he told me to be careful about who gets to come out here."

"Why?"

"Why does Dumbledore say anything he says?"

"Good point, but we should probably heed his warning. He doesn't lie."

"I know. So, boys, who would like to join me in a game of quidditch?"

"Hell yes," came from Draco.

"I guess." And a huge fake sigh came from Blaise.

Ron just nodded feverishly.

The four girls just laughed at their boyfriends and went over to where the fireplace and the bean bag chairs were. They got some drinks out of the refrigerator that they found there and sat down talking about how all this stuff could be here.

"I mean with out electricity, how could you have a refrigerator?"

"Hermione, stop analyzing things. I am sure that Dumbledore knows what he is doing. He does have a few tricks up his sleeves."

"I know Gin, but really..."

"Hermione, shut up."

"Pansy, I was just saying."

"I don't care, Hermione. I have some news that the boys need to be down here for."

She got up and went over to where the boys were playing two on two, and Harry and Draco were kicking Blaise and Ron's asses.

They landed and started arguing.

"Having the two best players in the school on the same team isn't fair. We should have at least done the Gryffindors against the Slytherins."

"Ron, you are just sore because you lost."

"Yeah, Weasley, you were the one who drew out the short straw."

Ron just started pouting while Harry and Draco laughed. Blaise was just smiling and didn't really care about losing.

The boys followed Pansy over to the fireplace and Lavender got them something to drink. The all got comfortable: Hermione's head in Draco's lap, Lavender on Ron's knee, Harry's head in Pansy's lap and Ginny's head on Blaise's chest as he laid down.

Pansy cleared her throat, "Ok, guys, I have some bad news. I was talking to Severus the other day and he said we are to be sworn in as Death Eater's next week."

"What?"

"Sorry, but that is what I heard him say. I bet you anything Severus needs to talk to Hermione soon."

Hermione got up and started to leave, but before she left the clearing she turned to everyone, "I have to go back to the dorm."

"You can floo, 'Mione."

"I know, but I need the walk."

"You shouldn't walk through the forest by yourself, you know."

Draco jumped up, "I'll go with her."

"No," interrupted Harry, "I'll go."

Draco was about to argue, but decided that Hermione needed to talk to her best friend.

"No! I am a big girl! I can go by myself and I am going to." Hermione was getting so angry that red sparks were starting to show in her black eyes.

She spun around and started to leave but before she could she fell to the ground and started to cry.

Draco jumped up and ran to her. He sat there and held her, rocking her back and forth to comfort her. She cried for a good ten minutes before she calmed down enough to be able to talk.

"I didn't know that you guys were going to be sworn in so quickly. I don't want you to go next week. Any week but next week."

"Why? Why not next week? What is the difference?" Blaise wondered out loud.

"I am getting married."

**OOOOHHHHH!! What is this? Don't worry. You will know soon enough. Hope that you liked it.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki **


	20. Marks

**Disclaimer: I could just go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and onpants I am out of breath. Ok on to the story.**

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am getting married." It kept playing over and over in his head.

"What?" He could barely talk to ask.

Hermione looked at the back of his head with tears in her eyes. "Draco, he just told me last week. He told me that I was to become his queen before the new ones get sworn in. He told me that the sooner I was his queen the better. I asked him if we could postpone it, but he told me no. He said he just couldn't wait. He also told me that I am to produce an heir by next year for him. Draco, I don't want to marry him. I can't stand him. I don't love him."

Draco just stood there with his back to her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said in almost a whisper.

"I couldn't."

"That has never stopped you before."

"Not I couldn't, he forbid it. I couldn't, I didn't want to see you like this."

"So let me get this strait," Draco started, his voice getting louder by the minute. "Not only do I have to become something that I never wanted to be, follow some idiot man, and become just like my father, I now have to do it all while watching the woman that I love get married. Even if I don't have to watch the ceremony, I have to watch you hang all over him like a love sick wife at all of the meetings. This one will the worse, seeing as it will be your wedding night."

"Draco, please."

"Hermione, I told you not to do it. I told you that it was a bad idea. Why wouldn't you listen? Why didn't you do what I said? Just leave it alone. But no, not you. You had to help. And now look. We are getting ripped apart and I am losing you."

He had turned around and looked her in the eye during his speech. He then turned on his heel and ran. Blaise started to go after him but Ginny stopped him and pointed to the sky. They looked at the sky then back at Hermione. Hermione was destroyed and crying her eyes out. They looked back up at the sky and gasped at what they saw. While it had been clear and beautiful earlier, now it was grey and starting to rain. Hard.

* * *

"FUCK!!!!"

"Draco?"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Don't you yell at me you fucking ferret. I am trying to help."

"Potter, don't. There is nothing that you can do to help me."

"Draco, don't you think that this is hard on her too? She has to marry some guy that she doesn't even like, all the while wishing that she could marry you. She has to sleep with some idiot asshole. She needs you to come home to at night."

"Harry, I don't think that I can sit there quietly while she up there 'happily' married to him."

"Draco, all any of us can do right now is support her and keep her in good spirits."

"Harry, she's mine. Not Damien's. All of the Riddles have screwed up my family and I am not going to let them screw up my future family too."

He started to cry. Harry went up to him and pat him on the back. Draco grabbed Harry and hugged him tight. He needed something to hug.** (A/N: Before you say anything, if you have ever seen _A Walk to Remember_ there is a part when Landon and his dad hug when he finds out about Jamie's cancer. That is what they look like.)**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Elizabeth Martin. Are you all ready to be presented to the Dark Lord and his queen?"

"Yes," was the mumbled response throughout the group.

All six of them looked up at the death eater taking them inside and he tried to sense traitors. He couldn't.

"Follow me."

The two massive doors that Hermione once had to walk through opened. This time to reveal the room decorated in blood red, black and silvers. It was full of people dressed up in fancy party clothes and they all looked towards them as they walked up to Damien, never looking left or right. Draco couldn't even look at Hermione. He knew that if he did, he would give himself away.

Hermione was up at the front sitting in the big chair next to Damien, holding his hand. She looked stunning in a black dress that was floor length and clung to her figure. She had blood red rubies on all of her jewelry. Her strait black hair had white highlights and it looked very awesome. Her black eyes had red specks in them now, from her powers. Damien loved them.

Outside the weather was stormy and bleak.

She looked at each one of the new comers and sized them up. They were going to have to battle her and if they could give a good fight, they could get their mark.

Damien stood up and kissed her as he brought her up with him. He led her to in front of where the new comers had stopped. He looked around, still grasping Hermione's hand, and started to talk, "Welcome, welcome, my family. Brothers and sisters, I am glad that you could make it on this joyous occasion. Would the parents of these new ones please step forward?"

The Crabbes, Goyles, Malfoys, Zabinis, and the Martins stepped forward and bowed, then went to stand behind their children.

"Two of our newcomers are exempt from having to complete the challenge. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, would you please go sit behind that table next to the queen's chair?"

Blaise and Draco bowed and went to sit in their seats, Draco sitting closest to Hermione's seat. Damien then looked at the remaining four and went on.

"You four are going to do the challenge then if you pass you will join your brothers at the table. If not....well....hopefully it won't come to that."

He looked up and down the line and noticed Pansy, "Ah, yes, Ms. Parkinson, you don't have parents to be here, do you? I am deeply sorry about that. Do not worry, you will be taken care of."

Pansy bowed but didn't say anything.

"Ok, so let us start. I believe that Vincent Crabbe can start."

Crabbe bowed and the others walked off to the side. Damien went back to his seat and watched intently. Crabbe took out his wand and stood in the middle of the room. Hermione looked at him, titled her head, and raised her eyebrows, daring him to make the first move. Finally he raised his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione just lifted up her hand and the curse reflected off of it.

"A disarming spell is no good if your opponent doesn't have a wand."

Crabbe nodded. Hermione looked up at Damien and he gave her a challenging look.

"It is ok. Go take your seat. That is a good spell to choose when your opponent does have a wand. Good job. Next."

Goyle walked to the middle of the room while Crabbe took his seat. He didn't hesitate to lift his wand and yell, "CRUCIO!"

Hermione just stood there and watched as the curse came hurtling towards her. Then she just smirked, raised her hand and muttered something. Then the curse stopped in midair and she walked up to it, took it into her hands and closed her hand, extinguishing the curse.

"Know your opponents strength and never start out with a spell that powerful. Wear your opponent down so they can't defend against something like that."

Goyle nodded.

"Good job, Gregory. That was a very powerful spell, I could tell. You can go take your seat now."

Goyle bowed and went take his seat.

"Next."

Elizabeth was next. She walked to the middle of the room and stared at Hermione, as if trying to read her thoughts. She stood there for moment and lifted her wand. But as quickly as she raised it, she lowered it and dropped it.

"I can't do it."

Everyone in the hall gasped. Damien looked at her and started to get up, but was stilled when Hermione raised her hand to him. Then Hermione walked up to Elizabeth and talked to her, where only she could hear.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. I can't battle people. I defiantly can't hurt people. I don't want to disappoint my mom and dad, but I can't do it."

Hermione nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. She didn't know what to do. She was to kill anyone who didn't complete the task, but she couldn't kill her. Hermione got an idea and turned and went up to Damien and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her for a good long minute, before nodding to her. Then Hermione went back to where Elizabeth was standing, and turned to her parents.

"How old is your daughter?"

"15, my lady."

"15. Then that still makes her a child, am I right?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Then her not being able to complete the task would be your fault, correct?"

"Well...."

"No. It is a yes or no answer. The answer is yes. She would be able to battle if she was raised to do so. As a faithful death eater, you should teach your heir to do the same as you are required to do, right?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You have one month. You will take her fear away, or you will die, am I understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

"And just to let you know, beating her every time she does something wrong does not help. There better not be a bruise from abuse on her, and trust I will know, even if you clear them."

The parents bowed and mumbled and went back to their seats. Hermione turned back to Elizabeth.

"Go take your seat. You won't be getting your mark for another month, but you can sit with them. It isn't your fault. Neither I nor Damien blames you. Now go take your seat."

She nodded and mumbled her thanks as she went to her seat. Hermione turned to Pansy, the last person to do the challenge. Hermione had to take a deep breath before she could say, "Next."

Pansy stepped out into the middle of the floor and bowed to Hermione, mocking her. Hermione could see the laughter in her eyes and prayed Damien couldn't. She heard Draco and Blaise cough behind her, trying not to laugh.

Pansy raised her wand and yelled, "IMPERIO!"

Hermione rolled her eyes asking Pansy silently why picked that spell. She simply raised her hand and sent it crashing in to the wall to her left.

"What would you have had me do if that curse had hit me?"

Pansy was silent.

"Always have a plan. Never attack without one. Know your opponents strengths Use them and beat them with them."

Pansy nodded.

"Go take your seat."

Pansy bowed, mocking again, and went and sat next to Elizabeth. Hermione went and took her seat, between Draco and Damien. Damien took her hand, looked towards the new comers, "We will do the marking after dinner. Congratulations to you all. Let the feast begin."

* * *

The black skull on his arm stared back at him as he looked at it in the mirror. He hated it. It was the sign that connected him forever to that man who had taken his love from him.

_Speaking of which_...

She wasn't back yet. He had been back for a good two hours but she hadn't come back yet.

As if on cue the door opened and she walked in. She looked exhausted. She looked him in the eye with her cold black eyes then shut hers. When she opened them he was staring into her warm amber eyes, but something was wrong with them. They were filled with tears. That was nothing unusual after a night like this one. Her eyes were normally filled with tears after the meetings.

Draco went up to her and put his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"That was a good thing that you did for Elizabeth."

"I didn't think she deserved to die."

"Did he say anything about it?"

"He just said he admired my compassion. That it was a good trait to find in a leader."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yes."

Draco took her hand and led her into her room. They got into bed and he took her close and wrapped her protectively in his arms.

"I love you."

**Wow! That took me forever. I hope that it was to your likings. I have been really busy but now I can relax. I got my All-District tryouts out of the way and did really good, so I am happy.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and Cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	21. Getting summoned sucks

**Ok we are going to jump about three months ahead now. There is nothing I can do about that. It would be boring if I kept going on like that. So here we go.**

"_I love you"_

She heard those three words every night for three months now. He knew what she went through and that was what he made sure was the last words she heard at night. And she loved him for that.

They were close to the end. How close they didn't know, but close enough. Hermione was getting so powerful; she could almost beat Dumbledore in a duel. Almost.

They found out how they would kill Damien and all of his death eaters but Hermione wasn't strong enough to do it yet. She could do it with simpler spells. What was it, you may ask? Enlarging spells then multiplying them. If only she could do it to the Advada Kadvara, then she would be done with all of this crap being married to the evil asshole.

"You know, worrying too much is not good for you."

Hermione turned around and found her self staring into pools of green.

"How did you know I would be here?" Asked Hermione, pointing out her surroundings. She had gone to the room of requirement which had become a room full of things just to relax her and take away her worries,(such as a TV that would show what ever the viewer wanted, a spa, and many more things) if only for an hour or so.

"Hey, this is me. I am the best friend ever. Now I am just proving it." Said Harry, spreading out his arms. Hermione gladly took a hug from him and they sat down. Harry, sitting facing the T.V. and Hermione between his legs, her head leaning against his chest.

"What do you want to watch, lovely?"

Hermione giggled and crunched up her face, as if to think.

"Hm.....how about ......... Finding Nemo?"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, it is funny and animated, and I want something that I can laugh at. I need funny."

"Well, if you want funny how about we watch something like, Someone Like You or Varsity Blues."

"You only would want to watch Varsity Blues for the whip cream bikini part."

"So?"

"Fine, we can watch Varsity Blues."

Suddenly the TV turned on and the movie started. They sat there for about an hour watching, laughing, and just bonding when six others entered the room. Ron, Lavender, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Draco looked around. When they spotted the two sitting watching a movie they just stood there.

Hermione and Harry never noticed the six come in and started talking, ironically enough, about their other halves.

"So how are things going with Pansy?"

"Good, you know. She gets a little down, being a death eater and all, but besides that, good. I figure if Draco can put up with you, being the queen of the death eaters, then I can put up with Pansy. Not that I have to put up with her. I really love her 'Mione. She is really great. Anyways, how about you and Draco?"

"Great as always. He is the only thing that keeps me sane, or in this at all. I have thought many times of just trying to take them all out now. I could you know. But that is not the plan. He is the only reason I keep up this damn charade."

"Least you have a reason."

"I am lucky. We both are, you know. I love him, you love her, we are happy."

"I think that me and Pansy are the lucky ones."

Hermione jumped so bad she accidentally hit Harry's 'family jewels'.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Oh, sorry Harry. Draco, guys what are you all doing here?"

"Well," Ron started, "We woke up and Draco was in our room, yelling about how you weren't there. Then we went to wake up Harry and his bed was empty. _Then_ we went to get Pansy, figuring that Harry was there, but she said she hadn't seen him all morning. We decided to come up here and see if there was anything to help us find you, and then we found you."

"Thank you for that wonderful description Ron. You can sit down and breath now. Please breath."

Ron collapsed on to the couch and started breathing like he had been out of breath. Lavender sat down next to him and held his hand. Ginny decided to explain.

"All in all, we couldn't find either of you and we were worried. But now we are happy that we found you If you don't mind it is a Hogmeade weekend. I think we should all go."

"Good idea."

Draco nodded and kept looking at Hermione, who kept eye contact with him. He was the next to talk.

"You guys go ahead. We will meet you for a butterbeer at noon, alright."

"Yeah sure."

The other six left, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"I keep you sane?"

"Yep."

"I am the only reason that you keep doing this damn thing?"

"Yes sir."

"What is it I do that keeps you sane?"

Hermione raised her eye brows suggestively at him, but he wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Oh, you know."

"Know what?"

"Draco! You know what I am talking about."

"Do I. Maybe you should tell me and make it perfectly clear to me."

Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. He smirked.

"That is nice and all, but what was it that you were talking about?"

Hermione smirked right back at him and pulled away. She then started towards the door and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know. I forgot."

Draco looked at her and growled. He then lunged at her and pulled her back. Hermione giggled. This is where we fade out while we hear laughs, giggles, shrieks, moans and sighs. All in all they have a good time.

* * *

"'Bout time. We have been here for a good thirty minutes. We about left."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other then looked away and laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah, we just kinda lost track of time."

Ron's face crunched up, "Please do NOT go in to details. My mind is already scarred from thinking about it."

Hermione smirked, "Oh Ron, so you have been thinking about me and Draco in bed."

"NO! That is NOT what I meant....mmpphh."

He was cut off by Lavender putting her hand over his mouth. She giggled and looked up at Hermione and Draco, "Sorry. Sometimes, I swear, he just doesn't know when, or even how to shut up."

"It is ok, Lav. It is not your fault. Not by far."

"Draco, Hermione!"

The two turned around and saw an alarmed look on Blaise's and Pansy's face.

"We are needed."

Just then Draco felt the horrible burn run through his entire body. Hermione just disappeared. Being summoned sucked.

**There you go. Sorry it took soooooo long. I have been kind of busy. Also I couldn't think of anything to write on this story. Nor on my other story. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!!!!!! Please, please, please, please, please. please.................. Now see what you have gone and done. You made me beg. Now sense I begged you have to review.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	22. Death is but the next great adventure

**Howdy. Hey. Hello. Hi. 'Sup? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books then I would be living in England, not Oklahoma.**

"Damien. Why the sudden call. We were in the middle of a Hogsmeade trip."

Damien looked at Hermione and smiled. "We found traitors."

She looked him in the eye and held his stare. "Who?"

"Leslie Bask and Minnie Gregg."

Hermione nodded and was about to speak when the door opened.

"M'lord, we are ready."

"Good. Now please leave," he turned to Hermione. "What were you saying?"

"Can I please speak with Pansy, Draco and Blaise before we start? We might not see each other again tonight and we need to have our stories strait about why we left."

"Ok. I will send them in."

Hermione went and sat down on the couch and looked into the roaring fire. About five minutes later Draco, Pansy and Blaise walked in. Hermione didn't look up from the fire as she started to talk.

"I need Blaise to go get Dumbledore. We are doing it tonight. He is dead."

The three exchanged looks and Draco looked at Hermione. "That is crazy. You are just going to get yourself killed."

"No. I am ready. I can feel it."

"Hermione,"

"NO DRACO!" Hermione yelled as she stood up to face him. Her eyes were blood red and there were black sparks. "I AM ready to do this. He is going to die tonight. Minnie and Leslie do not deserve to die. Now like I said. Blaise, you are going to go back to Hogwarts and get Dumbledore and let him know that he needs to get everyone here. You will bring them here. Pansy, I am going to make sure that you are the guard outside the door tonight. Draco, you will be beside me. You will be the one that I choose to help me 'kill' them."

Hermione looked at the three stunned faces as they nodded and took everything she was saying in. She looked at Blaise. "Tell Dumbledore about my eyes."

Blaise nodded, not questioning her odd request.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where is Zabini?"

Hermione looked into Damien's eyes and took his hand.

"I need him to run an errand for me. He will be back momentarily."

"Ok. Do you want to begin yet?"

"Sure. I think we should let them duel."

"With who?"

"Me. And Draco."

Damien looked at her funny but nodded. As she got up to go get Draco he grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione put a hand on his face and smiled, as genuinely as she could. "Don't worry love. I will be fine. It is not like _anyone_ here could beat _me_."

Damien nodded and kissed her one more time. Hermione let go of his hand and went to get Draco. She told him what he was going to do and he nodded, bowed and followed her to the middle of the floor.

They walked up to two very beaten women.

"Get up!"

Minnie and Leslie looked up at Hermione and Draco. Hermione looked them both in the eye and hope that they got that they were not really going to hurt them. Hermione went up to Lucius who was holding their wands and took their wands away from him and gave them back to the girls.

Damien looked to Hermione and Draco and they both nodded signifying they were ready.

"Duel!"

Suddenly the doors exploded. They both crashed down with a deafening sound and made the door way so dusty you couldn't see anything. Everyone looked at the door. Damien stood up. He looked confused.

"What in the hell is going on here?!?"

Hermione went to his side and grabbed his hand, which he held comfortingly. What he didn't see was the huge smirk on her face. Draco came and stood behind Hermione, placing his hands on her hips, everyone was so busy watching the doors, no one cared.

Then the dust started to clear and Dumbledore stood in the doorway. He started walking in to the room. No one moved. Hermione noticed movement out of the side of her eye. To her it looked like the walls were moving. It took her just a minute to register what it was exactly. Then she remembered a charm they used to use all the time. A Chameleon Charm. Her smirk got wider. Then she turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Damien."

"Albus."

"Your uncle would be proud."

Hermione looked up at him, "Uncle?"

"Yes uncle. I remembered Damien from school not too long ago. I didn't think it necessary to tell you Hermione. It is not really all that important, but he is Tom's brother's son."

Damien looked down at Hermione. He didn't care that she had found out about his ties to Voldemort, he cared about the manner of relationship between Albus and her he was implying.

Hermione took her hand out of Damien's and walked over to where Dumbledore was standing; Draco followed. Damien looked into Hermione's black eyes and looked over her, at her black hair and her pale skin. He watched it go back to honey hair and warm tan skin. Her eyes did not go back to brown. No, they were red.

"You tricked me?"

"Yes."

"You never loved me."

"Damien you never loved me either. You can't love. You are so bent on hatred you could never love me. You liked me. You liked my body. I knew you didn't really love me the first night here. You focused on my body and what it had to offer. Not me as a person. I knew then that you didn't really love me."

Damien was pissed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it strait toward the three standing in the middle. Hermione lifted her finger and shook it back and forth.

"Tsk. Tsk, Tsk. I would not do that if I were you."

Then, all of the people that were camouflaged went back to their regular skin. There were tons of them, too many to describe, and each one had its wand pointed to the death eaters.

"You see, Damien, if you want us you have to go through the entire army."

Hermione lifted her hands and said, "Accio wands!" and all the wands from the death eaters flew into her. Before they could get to her and stab her to death she screamed, "FREEZE!"

All of the wands stopped in midair. She looked at all of the death eaters and simply said, "Burn."

At once all of the wands caught on fire, in midair no less. The death eaters got to sit back and watch as their one chance to get out was burned. The only people at the table with wands were the spies, who now had their wand out and pointed at his companions.

All of the sudden people started running for the doors. Hermione lifted her hands and the doors fixed themselves, trapping them.

"Don't. If you try to fight it, it will only end in pain and suffering."

"STOP!"

Everyone turned around. There was Lucius Malfoy, with a wand in his hand pointed at his son's head, which was in a head lock.

"You stupid bitch! First you ruin my son, and then you ruin my family! I will kill you. Let us go now or he dies."

Draco decided to take matters into his own hands. He stepped on his father's foot and elbowed him in the nose. Lucius cursed and threw a curse hurtling through the air, hitting one of the good guys.

That was it. It started the fighting. Many of the death eaters grabbed wands of vulnerable men and started killing. There was so much green in the air you would think it was another celebration for the Irish.

That one shot started it. That battle at Deaths Gate.

* * *

Five hundred and seventy three died that day. Many more were injured and many went crazy.

Lucius Malfoy was killed by his own son, who showed no mercy.

Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred and George made it out, but Percy didn't. He was killed by the first curse thrown.

Arthur was injured and walks with a limp now, while Molly got out without a scratch.

Harry got another scar, one down the middle of his chest, that Pansy thinks is quite sexy.

Pansy was injured, but nothing permanent.

Draco,Ginny, Blaise and Lavender got out with a few minor cuts and bruises.

Hermione was perfectly clean; all of her injuries were internal. She ended up having to kill Damien when he tried to kill Draco.

Albus Dumbledore died that day, not at the hands of a death eater, but of a heart failure. It was a shock. No one thought he could die, but like any other person, he could.

It was sad, the losses that day, but like Dumbledore had once said, "Death is but the next great adventure."


	23. Epilogue

The door opened and Draco sat up startled.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up and saw his mom. She hadn't been at the battle that day, thank god.

"Yes?"

"It is time dear. You don't want to leave your bride waiting do you?'

Draco smiled and hugged his mom. Then he offered her his arm and started down the stairs of the house. They walked out to the garden and Draco walk Narcissa to her seat. He kissed her and walked up to where Blaise, Harry, and Ron were standing.

He gave them each a hug and shook the hand of the minister. The four guys were just talking when music started. Draco looked to the front.

Lavender was the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Pansy, then Ginny. They all had on long, satin dresses with scoop necks and spaghetti straps. The colors were all different. Pansy's was pink, Lavenders was yellow and Ginny's was purple.

Then the bridal march began. Hermione stepped onto the aisle and everyone caught their breath. Her dress was pure white. No extra stuff like flowers or sparkles. It had a flowing bottom part with a long train. It was strapless and seemed to just mold to the top of her body. She was carrying a bouquet of orchids, seeing as they were her favorite flower. She had on no veil, but she did have a tiara in her hair, which was strait and pulled back in an elegant fashion. She was stunning.

She met her dad and he kissed her on the cheek. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and started to come down the aisle. She smiled at Draco and he smiled right back.

Hermione and her dad made it to where Draco was waiting and he kissed her one more time.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Me and her mother."

The minister nodded and Draco took Hermione's arm from her dad and took her to the very front. Then the ceremony started.

They barely listened to minister, just for when they were supposed to talk. Finally it got to the good part.

"Do you Draco Octavian Malfoy take Hermione Athena Granger as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Hermione Athena Granger, take Draco Octavian Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

They exchanged rings and when the minister said, "May I be the first to present, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Draco kissed Hermione and they walked down the aisle again.

* * *

Two years later....

Draco was in a room decorated in a baby blue. He was sitting on the floor playing with a little boy. He looked like he was two years old. He had fine blond hair and big silver eye. At the moments he was playing with a toy car his grandparents bought him.

Hermione walked in just in time to see Draco jump up and grab the baby and started flying him around, like he was on a broom.

"Oh looks like a crash landing!" and Draco put him back on the floor, on his back. He then proceeded to tickle him.

"Daddy! Daddy stop it!" screamed the little boy in between laughs. He couldn't help but laugh.

Draco stopped and looked his son in the eye. "Do you want to do something really fun?"

The boy nodded his head really fast.

"Ok. We are going to go into mommy and daddy's room and while Daddy distracts mommy you are going to go grab her brush and bring back here. I'll tell what we are going to do then."

"Maybe you should charm it to make what ever I brush with it green. That would be great fun."

Draco and the boy both jumped and turned around to see Hermione in the doorway. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. Draco and the boy looked up at her, both with the expression that they were doing something very wrong and just got caught.

Draco jumped up and went to Hermione he gave her a hug and kissed her. The boy came over and clung to her leg. She smiled and picked the boy up.

"Honestly, you two are horrible, but I just can't stay mad at you."

Draco laughed and took the boy from Hermione. "Xavier, go and put your toys away, will you?"

"Yes daddy."

Draco turned back to Hermione. "I love you."

"I love you."

**And I am done. Just wait for the sequel. The sequel will be more about the kids, but hey. I hope you enjoyed my story. I loved writing it.**

**Toodles**

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


End file.
